


Black & Gold

by snoipahs



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoipahs/pseuds/snoipahs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tempermental, emotive boy and a radiant, self-assured girl compliment each other in more ways than one. Collection of Rokushi AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perpendicular

"Lay back."

Roxas pulled away from her lips in order to show her his quizzical expression. They had been kissing wordlessly for the past fifteen minutes; he had barely been home for twenty. Her words came promptly after he had finished unhooking her bra, finally rendering the both of them completely naked, and as soon as she shrugged it off, she pressed both her lips and bare chest onto him.

"I'm all out of _bed_ ," he said with a sarcastic laugh as he received her, and it wasn't an exaggeration. They were seated on the very edge of the mattress; any further and the both of them would surely tumble off. She was the one with with the advantage, seeing as her whole body had a comfortable perch atop his lap.

"I know," Xion chimed in a sweet voice, drifting down to his collar and lovingly running her tongue along it. "Just trust me."

He couldn't exactly protest while feeling the heavenly texture of her lips against his bare skin, so he didn't resist when she reached a hand up to his chest, touched her fingers to it, and gingerly began to push him back. She followed at first, leaning with him, then stopping only when they reached a point where she felt certain that they would fall out of bed if she went even an inch further. After their abrupt parting, her free lips curled into a devlish grin and she continued to slowly push him down with her extended arm.

Roxas knit his brow and narrowed his eyes at her, wary of her intentions, as his body went nearly horizontal. Half his torso was supported by nothing but air, and the weight of Xion on his legs and his straining abdomen were the only things keeping him from dropping headfirst onto the floor. His stomach muscles rippled and shook beneath his skin, and he even reached his hands out to clutch somewhat desperately at her soft, fleshy thighs. She, however, only wore a serene, pleased expression; she was enjoying the view of his taut body laid out helplessly before her.

His mouth twitched. It's not that he didn't trust her, but he couldn't help but feel unsettled by that coy little smile of hers.

" _All_ the way back, now, love," she ordered, re-adjusting herself atop him. Her palms were now planted sturdily on his jutted-out hip bones.

"Xion--" he spoke up before obeying her, voice small and shaky as he hung suspended in the difficult position. "Promise me you won't break my _neck_."

This caused a delighted giggle to bubble up from her chest, and a smirk twitched its way back onto his face.

"No, I won't," she cooed in a singsong voice. "Just _relax_."

Xion then moved in a way that caused him such pleasure that it made it quite hard for him to do anything _but_. Spreading her thighs wide on either side of him, she rocked herself down on his length, then rolled forward until it was positioned snugly between her warm nether lips.

Roxas groaned heartily and immediately fell back in a single, graceless motion, the top of his head just barely missing the carpet. Tufts of his wispy blonde hair brushed against it as he curled his entire upper body in a C-shape, and his back nearly pressed to the side of the bed. His hips jerked up just slightly on the rebound, causing Xion to gasp herself as she felt the head of his cock rub against her clit.

"Ohhh, my _god_ ," he muttered breathlessly, still adjusting to the position and all the sensations it wrought within him. All the previously tightly clenched muscles in his abdomen were now stretched to their elastic limit, and both his head and his crotch seemed to be locked in a fierce competition for control over as much of his blood as they could get. It didn't hurt him so much as it simply felt strange.

So strange, he thought, that he might just like it. A _lot_.

"You need a minute?" Xion asked considerately, poking her head over the side of the bed and getting only a limited view of her lover.

"Ride me," he begged just after clamping his hands over his face to conceal his beat-red blush. "Like, _right now_. _Please_."

Xion smiled wide and let out a girlish huff as she promptly did as she was told. It was only fair, seeing as he had been so obedient. She pushed her petite frame up by the leverage her hands provided, rose her hips off his for but a moment, then promptly sheathed him inside herself.

"F- _Fuck_ ," Roxas moaned out so deeply that his voice actually cracked with the word. "Oh my _god_ , you feel so _good_."

He couldn't see them if he wanted to, but her cheeks flushed at his words.

"Yeah..." she whimpered softly, enjoying the full feeling of his hard and throbbing member inside her. "...You're not bad yourself."

It was a hard, deep angle, one that struck her inner walls in all the right places and amounted to a forceful, recurring stroke against her G-spot. The intensity of the pleasure drove her somewhat out of her mind, so much so that she didn't exactly care to try and ease him into the rhythm of lovemaking.

She rode him so hard that the springs of the mattress creaked and squealed as his body slammed against it, over and over again. For a moment, Roxas opened his eyes and rolled them to an upside-down and bouncing world. Then, a wayward thought came to him that he actually managed to process through the relentless pulses of ecstacy ravishing his concious; this time, she might well and truly ride him into the ground.

He couldn't keep a grip on her anymore, so his hands abandoned her legs in the midst of the motions to find his face once again. Sliding his palm up his forehead and threading his own fingers through his thick hair, he clutched tightly at it, then just held it with all his strength because it was quite literally the only semblance of security or control he had. His other arm rest at his side in an awkward crook, trying to platform the rest of his body on solid ground, but it only jounced up and down just as helplessly as the rest of him.

Xion's moans grew louder and more feverish, and in the midst of his chaotic, pleasured haze Roxas understood her vocalizations as a clear indication she was fast approaching her climax. Surprised and slightly amused, he decided to assert a little control over the situation where he felt otherwise like her literal boy toy.

Though he knew flexibility wasn't his strong suit, he planted both of his palms on the carpet and used the leverage they provided him to match her thrusts, straining his forearms and concentrating all his focus onto her pleasure over his own.

Lucky for him, it worked. Xion drew a sharp gasp when she realized his surprising ability to move on his own power, even in such a compromising position. His rocking hips startled her, and she let out a shriek of a giggle as she fumbled to squeeze the bedsheets at her sides when she felt she had lost control of both him and herself.

"R- _Roxas_ -!" her involuntary cry was shaky yet sensual as her climax took her, and although she could not see it, a wide smirk immediately formed on her lover's face.

As he felt her from the inside, he hit his limit, too, and the loud, uncontrolled vocalization he let out sent a sharp quiver up her spine and rendered a patch of goosebumps on the back of her neck. It sounded heavenly, and the hot, sticky sensation of his seed filling her that followed felt just as good; if not, _better_.

Roxas' expression, once contorted in pleasure, now simply fell apart along with the rest of his body. His toes uncurled, his back went limp, and he could've sworn he was going to melt right out from under her and into the carpet. This feeling was only assuaged by the remnant waves of her own orgasm dully clenching and slacking against his softening member, milking him out to the last drop.

Xion hadn't spoke again or so much as moved since they both finished; she simply sat atop him and quivered slightly, struggling to stomach the pleasure of every sensation that graced her.

"...You good?" he croaked out, finding his throat and mouth bone-dry as a consequence of just how much he had been moaning. Embarassed, he ran his tongue along his lips as he waited for her answer.

"Yeah..." she answered breathlessly. "Yeah, I just... I need a minute..."

"Tch," he grunted, slapping a palm to his forehead. "Same here."

She giggled, and Roxas found the sound adorable. So adorable, in fact, his head hurt.

"...But you couldn't... ah," he began, realizing the pain and pressure in his upside-down skull was probably cause of just a little more than infatuation. "...pull me up, could you?"

"Oh, shit," Xion exhaled, quickly lunging forward and offering him both her hands. "I'm sorry. Here, come here."

Roxas took them in his own, and he came up red-faced and panting. Even so, he was still wearing the delighted, lust-riddled smirk he had first sprouted after she had cum.

Once he was fully upright again, he fell forward onto her, forcing her onto her back with an amused huff. Xion's eyes locked onto his lazy smile and her own mouth slowly mirrored it.

"That was _so_ good," he gushed, falling his head to her breasts and placing light, loving smooches in the clevage between them. "Holy shit, that was _so_ fucking _good_."

"I thought so, too," she sighed wistfully, running her slender fingers through tufts of his hair.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked suddenly, turning his gaze up her collar to meet her eye.

"--Uhm," she froze suddenly, and her face grew nearly as red as his. "N-Nowhere, I just thought of it."

Roxas instantly narrowed his eyes and stared right through her. Her plump lips crumpled into a pathetic little pout; she was so upset at how easily her boyfriend could read her. Still, she admitted nothing.

" _Bullshit_ ," he snorted. "Tell me."

" _Nowhere_!" Xion protested, yet failed to keep her mouth from breaking into a guilty grin.

"Fine," Roxas seemed to play along, ducking his lips back down to her neck as he spoke. "Then I'll just give you a big, fat hickey, and when all your little friends as where you got it from, you can just say, ' _Nowhere_ '--"

"-- _No_!" she shrieked, panicked at his bluff. She squirmed away and surrendered at once. "Fine, fine! It was a stupid... _Cosmo_. It's in the nightstand..."

Xion had her hand protectively guarding the side of her neck as she watched him curiously perk up, then dart to the bedside drawer. Sure enough, there lay an obnoxiously-colored _Cosmopolitan_ magazine, brazenly advertising a compendium of sex positions on the front cover.

Roxas snatched it and immediately started thumbing through it, momentarily losing all interest in his partner. She wore an amused grin as she leaned over and tried to sneak a peek at the page he was studying, but before she could get the chance he flicked it shut and tossed it to the side.

Then, he lunged right for her and pinned her wrists to either side of her head. Her eyes went wide, and his narrowed devlishly.

" _My_ turn," Roxas snickered. " _Lay back_."


	2. Red Wings

"Roxy... You don't have to..."

Xion stroked the hair at the top of his head and bit the tip of her tongue as she watched her boyfriend go down on her. When he had peeled her panties completely off her legs, she dropped her head back on her pillow and grappled with whether or not to tell him.

"I'm gonna make you moan," Roxas gushed eagerly, spreading her nether lips with two fingers. His warm breath ghosted across her sensitive flesh, and she decided she couldn't do it.

"Baby-- _ah,_ " She was trying to think of some other way to get him to stop, but instead broke into a light whimper when he slipped his tongue out and drew a long, slow lick over her slit.

Whatever, she figured, reclining completely on the bed. Better to let him have his fun. And there was still a chance it wouldn't be a problem. Small chance, but it was something.

As long as he hadn't seen her birth control pack on the bathroom counter didn't have any white pills left in it.

Xion let her little secret drift to the back of her mind so she could focus on her lover's salacious treatment. He really was too good at eating her out, she really felt little guilt about letting him, even when she was expecting an imminent visit from mother nature.

"Nnngh-!"

Her whole body tensed and her lips dropped open to gasp when she felt his lips lock around her clit and suck, _hard_. Roxas took a moment to throatily chuckle, relishing her reaction, before he got to work.

The dexterity of his tongue never failed to disable her. He licked along all the right places, periodically breaking up his more ardent motions with tender kisses. True to his word, she moaned for him, squeezing her fleshy thighs around his head and panting out his name under shallow breaths.

Suddenly, an uneven, distasteful grumble bubbled up from Roxas' throat, one she could feel tickle her sensitive flesh. Xion immediately threw her eyes open, fearing the worst.

Just then, she felt an unpleasant cinch in the muscles of her lower stomach. However, he didn't so much as retract his tongue, so it could have been a false alarm. It wasn't as though she could discern what, exactly, was leaking out of her after that particular cramp, but with an anxious thought and a fluttering heart she decided to simply shut her eyelids and let him keep going. He didn't make any more noises after that.

The more his tongue worked all along her sacred area the slicker she felt her entrance becoming, wet with what she was sure was her own arousal. It had been mounting like heat from the pit of her stomach for so long now that it threatened to boil over.

When Roxas shocked her by thrusting two fingers inside and curling them against her G-spot, she nearly came on the spot.

Again that painful cinch befell her abdomnial muscles, but there was a lucid sense of pleasure about it now. Roxas kept his head down, matching his now pumping fingers against her inner walls to the suttle rhythm of his tongue, working her body until it simply couldn't take any more.

When she reached her climax, she felt him leave one last loving kiss on her sacred jewel before drawing away to let her enjoy the fruits of his labor.

Chest heaving and inner walls pulsing in the afterglow, Xion rolled her head along her pillow and hummed sweetly, wanting to see her boyfriend's face. Strangely, Roxas wouldn't raise it to meet hers.

When he drew his fingers back and she saw that they were steeped in blood, her heart dropped into her stomach.

"So, I couldn't stop," he chuckled lowly, still with his head tucked between her thighs. She felt him return his fingers to her nether lips and attempt to wipe them clean, although she was sure it would do him little good.

When he finally sat up, Xion couldn't help but snort out a giggle when she saw his face. He looked like Hannibal Lecter just after a midnight snack.

"That bad, huh?" he cracked a smirk, noticing the way she clamped her hands over her mouth and struggled to keep from laughing.

"It's to your ears," she mumbled, curling her lower lip between her teeth as she watched him touch the two fingers of his clean hand to his cheek and then examine their tips, soiled with fresh blood.

Without even thinking, he stuck his tongue out and licked them clean before drifting his hands back down to her hips to pin her to the bed.

"How about a kiss?" Roxas asked in a sultry mumble. He flashed his pearly whites, which were stained just as red as his cheeks, as he quickly began to lean down over her.

"No--!" Xion shrieked, slamming her hands to his collar and shoving him away. He only responded by falling the entirety of his weight on to of her, buckling her elbows and instantly letting his puckered lips dangerously close to hers.

"No, Roxas, stop it!" Her cries were halfway between hysteric laughter and genuine panic as her boyfriend toyed with her, flexing his muscles so that she had to strain her whole body just to keep him away.

When he was so close she could smell the sickening metallic of her own blood smeared across his face, she had about had it.

"Roxas, I'll suck you off if you just _stop it_ , right now!"

Her words hit him like a bullet. Instantly, he sat back on his legs, staring down at her with a bright gleam of delight in his lidded eyes.

"Yeah?" His wide smile tweaked, causing the blood that had begun to dry on the corners of his lips to crack. With his legs spread on either side of her, she could clearly see the dramatic bulge in the crotch of his boxers that he had been holding back since the start of their little session.

"Go wash your _fucking_  face," she demanded, sitting up under him and wiping her own lips with the back of her arm out of sheer compulsion.

"You knew, didn't you?" Roxas accused suddenly.

Xion gaped, unsure how he figured as much. She just stared at him, feeling a twinge of annoyance when his lecherous grin did not go away.

"You were gonna get it and you didn't even tell me," Roxas surmised, not at all reacting to her apparent disgust. "That's kinda naughty, baby."

"...I told you you didn't have to," she grumbled, embarassed. She knew she had little ground, but she couldn't just let him shame her like this.

"I wanted to," he interjected.

"And if I had told you, you wouldn't have wanted to," she finished, chewing her cheek.

His smirk turned seedy as he tilted his head down at her.

"Who says?"

" _Gross!_ " she shouted, snatching up a pillow from her side and chucking it at him in frustration. Cooly, he caught it, fluffed it with both hands, and tucked it behind his head so he could fall his whole body backwards onto the mattress with a deep sigh.

They both laid on their backs with their legs intertwined for a few still moments, causing Xion to resent the growing silence between them. Lacking a view of his face also perturbed her, so before long she caved and snapped upright, crawling between his bent legs to plant her hands on either side of his torso.

Roxas was looking up at her blankly, scratching at the dried patches of her blood on his cheek. She cocked her head at him curiously, signaling her want for _something_ from him.

"I don't like it when you treat me like that," he told her in a level voice. "Especially after I show you my affections."

Xion promptly fell her face and let out a dramatic sigh, overcome with guilt. Not completely absolved of her frustration, however, she spread her fingers out on the bed's sheets and clutched the fabric in tight fists.

"I'm _sorry_ , Roxas," Her blurted apology was more than a little forced. He could tell she really meant it, though, based on the way her plump lips quivered after the statement. She had to force her mouth into a thin line to just to keep herself from pouting.

"I don't think your love is gross..." she went on, rubbing her own arm as her gaze trailed off. "You just overwhelm me sometimes when you show it, that's all."

Warmed by her words, Roxas let his face relax, expression turning fond.

"Uh-huh..." he feigned disinterest, toying with the hem of his boxers. "...I think, if I remember correctly, you did promise to show me some love...?"

Xion turned her gaze down his abdomen and stopped when she saw the flushed head of his erection poking out underneath the waistline of his underwear. When she noticed a droplet of white pre-cum leaking out its slit, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna make _your_ crotch bleed," she hissed, darting one hand to firmly grip his member and using the other to strip his boxers halfway down his thighs.

Roxas just chuckled and tipped his head back along his pillow as she felt her lips envelop him.

"Love you, too," he moaned sweetly.


	3. V-Day

Xion sat above the covers of her hotel bed, pulled her legs up to her chest, and pressed the spacebar of her laptop with her big toe, mushing her lips against the top of her knee. The Skype dial tone began sounding off, and her swollen heart leapt into her throat. Her boyfriend would be on-screen in a matter of moments.

It really was hard for her to be away from him. This was the first Valentine's Day they had ever spent apart since they first started dating, and the hours leading up to this moment passed her by in a dreamless blur. Even now, she rolled her head to the side and sighed heavily, possessed by the brutal melancholy of wanting to hold her lover and feel his warmth all while knowing she would not get to for some time.

But there were still tokens of his affection all around her. She was wearing the silk lingerie he had gotten her last year; a black bra and matching panties. Next to her on the bed sat a little present box which her hotel had delivered right to her door, along with a bouquet of fresh flowers. The box was black and tied with a white ribbon, and as she turned her eyes down to stare at it the Skype dial tone chriping out from her laptop abruptly ceased.

"...Xion?" a familiar voice called, distorted initially by a brief crack of static. "Can you hear me?"

Her eyes darted back to the screen, and she was just in time to watch his relaxed lips curl up into a wide smile.

"Roxas," she breathed, mirroring his loving expression.

"Hi, babe." He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, their bed, back home. No shirt on, just a black set of boxers. What really caught her attention was the fact that, as he spoke, he lowered a red, fleshy tuft with a hearty bite out of it from his mouth. Juice leaked from his smile, and he quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand. "Happy Valentine's."

Xion's own grin disappeared and her eyes narrowed into a pointed glare the moment she realized what it was.

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's..." she mumbled quickly, clearly annoyed. "You opened your present already, didn't you?"

Roxas froze, then scrunched his shoulders sheepishly.

"...Sorry, I didn't know I was suppossed to wait, too."

He then reached for the place beside his laptop and pulled back a clear crystal bowl half-full of fat, succulent strawberries dipped in hardened white and dark chocolate.

"I mean, look at 'em," he sighed, momentarily more infatuted with the fruits than with her. "They're gorgeous. They were practically _begging_ me to eat them."

"Yeah, yeah," Xion sighed, rolling her eyes. She knew him too well, knew how helpless he was to exert any self-control over his ridiculous sweet tooth. "It doesn't matter."

He shrugged her off and changed the subject, halfway because the conversation they would have had otherwise wasn't at all romantic and halfway because he knew he really was an idiot, and didn't exactly know how to defend that fact.

"How was your day?" he asked brightly, plucking another strawberry from the bowl and slipping it between his lips. "Did you get the flowers I sent?"

"It was good, and I did," she replied, placing her hand beneath her chin and turning her head towards the vase of colored roses sitting on her nightstand. Their lush, velvet petals were as black as the night outside her window, and the stems were bound by an ivory white ribbon. With her other hand, she turned her computer slightly so he could see,. "Thank you, baby. They're _gorgeous_."

"Good, good," he nodded, slowly dragging the same strawberry out of his mouth. She noticed how he had carefully sucked all the chocolate from its surface before bothering to bite the rest of the fruit off its stem, and the sight made her smirk. It was such a cute habit of his. Part of the reason why she wanted him to wait to open his gift was simply because she wanted to watch him do it to every last one.

"What about your present?" Roxas continued. He bore wide eyes at her and chewed on his mouthful of strawberry with a very slow nonchalance.

"Yep, it's right here," Xion responded by holding up the box and waving it in front of the webcam. "Still unopened, I might add."

Roxas narrowed his eyes and zeroed in on the present box to make sure she was telling the truth. When he was satisfied it was indeed completely sealed, a sort of mischevious quality possessed his wide smile.

" _Perfect_ ," he gushed, voice dripping with a decadent delight. It only intensified once he saw her eyebrows rise, confirming the fact that she had no earthly idea what it was she was holding in her hands.

"Roxas..." she began warily. "What is this?"

"You're gonna have to open it to find out, now, won't you, sweetheart?" he teased without missing a beat. With the same naughty grin, he absently picked another strawberry from the bowl and stuck it into his mouth, almost like it was popcorn and she was the show he was waiting on to start. Xion chewed the inside of her cheek, thinking she was begining to catch on.

Anticipation seized her, and she couldn't take the way he acted so cool about the whole thing. Caving in, she undid the lace bow, ripped off the wrapping paper, and pulled the tabs of the box open.

Instantly, all the self-assurance she had possessed the moment before she laid eyes on the thing had vanished. The only reaction she could muster right away came in the form of slit, gaping lips.

"You _didn't_..." she finally spoke, drawing in a sharp breath before clamping her hand over her mouth.

He couldn't hold in his husky chuckle.

"Oh, but I _did_."

There in the shallow velvet impression was a vibrator, provocatively shaped for both inner and outer stimulation. Its silicon surface was matte white, while the black base it was attached to incorporated a few buttons into its sleek design.

"Roxas..." she whined, feeling her whole face grow hot as she stared down at the sex toy. "...You're so _naughty_."

"Sure am'," he agreed, licking melted chocolate off his fingertips and then looking them over in a languish way. "And, now that my dinner's over... I expect a show."

Roxas swiveled his gaze to her face and raised an eyebrow expectantly, smirking in the process. The look ate right through her, and she dropped the box in shock and protest.

"No. No way in _hell_."

"Oh, please, baby, _please_ ," he begged as he clapped his palms together. "I'm _begging_ you. I could get off just thinking about it. In fact, I will if you say no."

"Roxas..." Xion couldn't stand to look at his pouting face, so she chewed her lip and let her gaze swivel to the side.

"Please...?" Roxas' voice became more tender. "I believe me, if you were here, I'd take care of you myself. But I still want you to... feel good tonight..." That little catch in his tone got to her.

"...You want it that bad, huh?" she mused carefully, glancing at him from the corner of her eye as she pullled the toy out of the box and absently stroked it in her hand.

"Holy shit, more than _anything_ ," he gushed, actually grabbing the side of his laptop's screen with one hand. "Please, just for tonight. Pretend like you don't love me. Be my webcam girl."

Xion nipped her lower lips to curb her toothy smile, then bore lidded eyes right into the camera.

"...You're a bad boy." she said in a sultry whisper. "Your girlfriend's gonna _kill_ you if she finds out about this."

"She won't." Roxas played along, internally giddy. Just watching her expression change from pensive to seductive sent a flush of heat through his whole body.

"Speaking of which, why don't you just fuck _her_ instead of rolling around with yourself, getting off to me?" Xion was in the role completely, now, leaning her cleavage into the camera and toying with the strap of her bra.

When he heard that, Roxas set his teeth and laughed a little, sinking forward onto his bed and clutching a pillow to his chest.

"You know why..." he mumbled. The faux guilt was audible in his voice. "She won't do the things you will."

"Yeah, I bet..." Xion sighed wistfully as she brought the tip of the vibrator to her mouth and gave it a lick. "You don't _deserve_ to see what I'm gonna show you."

Roxas was struggling to keep it together before the show even started. Xion, however, went at a languish pace, leaning back onto a nest of pillows and teasingly grabbing the laptop screen to push it down until only her lips, chest, and stomach were visible.

"Like what you see?" she purred, tentaively spreading her legs on either side of her computer.

" _Yes_ ," he blurted, snaking his hand down between the front of his torso and the bed to grip his already half-hard member.

Xion let out a condescending giggle of delight as she brought the toy slowly down her body, and then right out the bottom of the frame. Roxas pouted when he could no longer see it, but she didn't bother to lower the camera for him just yet.

With one hand she gently slipped her fingers beneath the hem of her panties, and from his vantange point her wrists the only thing he could see. Imagination filled in the rest for him as he saw one of her arms adjust a bit, then slowly push in towards herself.

" _Oh_ ," She dropped her lips opened and moaned upon feeling the fullness of the vibrator inside her. Before she even turned it on, she gave it a few more pumps in and out her wetting sex, exciting her enough to chew her cheek and throw her head back in delight.

"Come on, show me..." Roxas groaned. The anticipation was making his whole mouth dry and his erection painfully hard. His hips instinctively started rocking against the bed, he was so achingly horny.

"Tch, you're test-y," Xion teased in a singsong voice, but obliged nonetheless. With her foot, she perched her toes on the top of her laptop and angled it down so that the webcam had a point-blank view of her crotch. Roxas had to snap his eyes shut and force himself to breathe when he saw how her panties were pushed aside, exposing her beautiful folds and the toy nestled between them.

"T-Turn it on," he choked, face still mostly in his pillow.

"As you wish," she giggled, reaching her fingers down to feel for the buttons. When she pressed one and the vibrator thrashed to life at its highest setting, she yelped so loudly her voice nearly cracked.

Roxas snapped up and immediately started laughing when he realized what had happened. Xion managed to get the toy off, rolling her eyes at his reaction as she readjusted herself and prepared to start again.

"First day, webcam girl?" he taunted.

"Shut up..." she said bitterly, hiding the wide smile on her face.

When she did get the vibrator on its first and lowest setting, the mood changed completely. As it started to buzz, the noise mixed with her girlish whimpers and whines to make for a titilating, discordant chorus. Her legs were spread completely, now, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Roxas watched intently and began to stroke himself off, keeping pace with her as best he could. When she pinched the end of the toy and pushed it deeper into her sex, he pictured himself in its place.

Xion heartily enjoyed the way the nub on the outside of the vibrator stimulated her clit, and without even thinking she felt her fingers over the buttons and clicked until the speed intensified. When it did, a breathless cry squeaked out her throat and her hips rocked forward on reflex alone.

"Slow down," Roxas cautioned as he watched her lose herself to the pleasure the vibrations were providing. The friction on his part was quickly growing unbearable, so he was inching his knees forward to bend them and lift his hips off the bed enough to really work himself, but it created an unfortunate crick in his neck as he tried to balance his whole torso on his shoulders.

"Keep up," she shot back, laughing a little as she grabbed the toy and began ardently thrusting against it.

Her whole laptop screen rocked as she bounced herself up and down on her bed, creating an intense view on Roxas' end. His shaft ached and twitched in his loose fist, not cooperating with his plan to take things easy and make it last. Xion wasn't, either.

Before he even realized what she was doing, she turned the vibrator up even higher, seizing her thighs together rhythimically as she pulled it nearly completely out of her wet sex before slamming it back in, again and again.

"Oh, fuck, _fuck_!" Xion's voice was laced into heavy moans as she panted and struggled to keep her composure, but it was a battle she was fast losing. "Fuck, Roxas..."

He had ducked his head and was mostly focused on vigorously beating off when he heard his name, and even though he couldn't simply stop, he had to at least acknowledge her as he drew out one long stroke.

"It's too fucking good..." she groaned, pushing the toy as far in as it would go and purposefully holding it there.

"The let go," Roxas told her. He was only half a moment away from taking his own advice.

A gasp poured out her mouth, then a deeper, raspier one folllowed, morphing into a loud cry of sheer ecstacy as her inner walls clenched powerfully around the vibrator and she pulled it out of herself all in one intense moment. A torrent of her own moisture gushed from her entrance and trickled onto both the toy and her crisp bedsheets.

Just as sure as she was gone, he was, too. Finding nothing to reach for at the penultimate moment, he frustratedly released his load into a pillowcase, using the friction the fabric provided to milk himself out to the last drop.

The both of them had the remaining few moments of the afterglow to catch their breath, and as he did, Roxas stared at his laptop screen with a nagging want to finally drop their cute charade and see his lover's face.

"Xion..." he called for her.

"...Yeah?" Her answer was sheepish, and came from a mouth he still could not see.

"You alright?" Roxas asked earnestly.

"...Yeah, I'm fine." Xion reached down between her legs and grabbed her computer, then pulled it up to set it down on the pillow next to her head as she laid back comfortably.

"I love you. _So_ much." His impetuous words caused her already pink cheeks to flush even redder.

"I love you, too," she reciprocated with a genuine smile. In the still moment that followed, she brought her fingertips between her plump lips and chewed them. "Mmm... should I hang up, now, or what?"

"No, no," Roxas said quickly, settling down into bed himself. "Let me just look at you."

"Ahh, now I'm so sleepy, Roxas..." Xion yawned, stretching her arms above her hand before bringing them back down to hug a pillow to her chest and nuzzle it.

"Then sleep," he said, squeezing a pillow between his own legs as he watched her. "I'll hang up, soon."

"...I wish you were here." Her whisper had an even blend of both fondness and sadness as she gingerly fell her eyes shut.

"I am. I'm right here," he assured her. Some impulse compelled him to reach his palm up to her image on his laptop and hold it there, though the heat the screen emitted was a poor substitue for her warmth.

"Mmm... so you are." Xion fluttered her eyes open again just once, smiling at his gesture and ultimately mirroring it before nestling completely under her covers. "Goodnight, Roxas."

The pain of not being able to hold her in his arms was soothed by the sight of her slight smile. With a deeply devoted expression, he fought against his own heavy eyelids as he laid alone in his bed and watched the love of his life drift gently off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Xion. Happy Valentine's."


	4. Sweet Treat

"Rox-as, I'm home," Xion sang as she stepped into her house and tucked the front door shut behind her.

As she kicked off her heels and strode inside, she noticed it was strangely quiet.

"...Roxas?" she called again.

Xion waited for an answer, but again, nothing. She shrugged and plopped her purse down on the counter before strolling into the kitchen to open the freezer door.

"... _Yes_!" When she found the last Big Stick popsicle, she cried out in delight and wasted no time in snatching it from the box, pushing it out of the wrapper, and sticking it in her mouth.

Xion actually whimpered at the sweet, creamy taste, having craved it all day. She couldn't expect to leave her voracious sweet tooth of a husband home alone with ice cream in the house, but somehow he missed it this time. Thankful he did, she pinched the stick in her fingers and pushed the ice pop back and forth across her tongue to get it to start melting in her warm mouth. The corners of her lips tweaked up, of course realizing how suggestive it was to basically deep throat the incredibly phallic treat, but she didn't care.

Bounding up the stairs as she sucked on her snack, she set off to find her man.

\---

When he door to the master bedroom swung open, Roxas froze.

Xion's mouth dropped open not simply because she finally found him, but rather, because of what she caught him doing.

He was laying in the middle of their bed, shirt off, boxers pulled down to his thighs. In a loose fist he held his erection, flushed just as red as his face when he snapped up off his pillow and saw her standing there.

"Sh-Shit, _Xion_ ," Roxas gasped, darting his hand to the hem of his underwear to pull them back up, beyond flustered. "I didn't hear you come in," He rolled his hips away from her, cupping a hand over his now clothed shaft.

Watching him embarassedly trying to cover up his masturbating caused her plump lips to curl up into a devilish smile.

"Why are you stopping?" Xion said sweetly, popping her ice cream out of her mouth and licking her lips as she strode towards the bed. "Here, let me help you."

"Xi--" he started, half-laughing as she crawled over him and pinned his hip back down to the mattress with one hand.

"What were you thinkin' about, huh?" she asked curiously, straddling him so she could grind her covered sex against his hard cock. The rough friction of the fabric caused him to wince. "Something like... _this?_ "

Xion then turned her head to the side and stuck her tongue out, wrapping her lips around the popscicle and slowly inserting it deep into her mouth.

"Mmmmmm," she moaned exaggeratedly, twisting the stick out only to thrust it back in a second later. Her folded tongue worked the underside of the ice cream as she did so.

Roxas watched the display with lidded eyes and a crumpled pout, dick twitching as it bumped against her crotch and inner thighs. He was still embarrassed, but his inhibitions were slowly losing out to his raw desire to take the place of that popsicle in her mouth.

"I must've been talking stupid sexy too, right?" Xion dragged the treat out of her mouth and went on, shamelessly keying herself into his fantasy. "Like, oh, _Roxas_ , you're so _big_... _ah_!"

She flicked her tongue along on the tip of the popsicle and wiggled it between her fingers to emulate his uncontrollable throbbing. Roxas rolled his eyes when she started giggling at herself.

"Are you having fun?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, _yes_ ," She rocked herself up to her knees and yanked his boxers back down his legs, causing his naked erection to come bobbing out. "And I want more," She then stuck the popsicle in her mouth to peel her own panties off, hiking up her pencil skirt in the process.

"Don't you wanna talk about how your day was and shit...?" Roxas muttered, squeezing his eyes shut and rolling his head along his pillow as she curled her fingers around his shaft and began to stroke.

"Later," Xion said, exasperated. She then shifted her legs to one side of his body and turned until she was straddling him in reverse cowgirl.

"You better last," she threatened, throwing a look back over her shoulder and pinching her melting treat in her fingers to shove it back into her mouth.

Roxas arched an eyebrow at her before reaching up to dig his fingers into her hip bones. She whimpered instantly, nearly melting onto his lap as he massaged her peculiar erogenous zones.

When she fumbled for his cock and finally got a hold of it, he had to brace himself. She barely wasted any time rubbing its head along her wet folds before slowly impaling herself on it.

Now Xion was moaning at more than just the taste of cherry and pineapple. Her vocalizations came out muffled as she refused to take the popsicle out of her mouth, which left Roxas reeling. Little did she know he had been going at it for quite a while before she found him, so he really couldn't take that much more stimuli before it all became too much.

But she hardly cared to consider his sensitivities. Resting him base-deep inside herself for only a moment, she quickly shot back up until the head of his shaft caught on her entrance and throbbed there, desperate for the moist cavern of her sex.

She established the pace of her riding from there, sitting down on him to roll her hips in a circle and squeeze before relaxing and rocking up, jerking down, then up, then down, then up again, and down again, slowly killing Roxas. Her tightness was overwhelming, her moans so sickeningly delicious, her motions too reckless and rough. The more he tried to hold his climax back, the more the corners of his vision went white.

Xion, however, was having a delightful time, contentedly thrusting the popsicle in and out of her mouth in perfect sync to the rhythm at which she bounced up and down on his shaft. Her flow only broke when she heard her fianceé let out a low cry that sounded distinctly pained.

She arched an eyebrow back at him, then slowly curved her lips up into a sympathetic smile when she saw his crumpled expression.

"Roxas..." she cooed lowly, pulling her ice cream out of her mouth and slowing her rocking. "...I was kidding. You can cum inside me whenever you want," she trailed off into a giggle, clenching her inner walls around him particularly hard.

"Thank _god_ ," he grunted, quickly hooking his hands back around her hip bones and yanking her down. Throwing her hand onto his knee for balance, Xion gasped and laughed at the motion, but his determination was dead serious.

"Ooooo, R-Rox," she morphed her laughter into a throaty whimper as he feverishly jerked up into her, pulling her hips in time to his relentless pounding. Roxas focused on the way her moist sex squelched loudly with every thrust, a sound that was so heavenly it was quickly dragging him over the edge.

Xion didn't bother to insert her popsicle back into her mouth, because after he let out a husky, relieved groan, she had a new treat to savor.

Their sex abruptly came to a halt as he spilled his load inside her, fat droplets leaking from their union and dripping from her thighs down onto his abs. She threw her stare down and watched, pleased, as he gradually softened and flopped out of her.

She reached down and parted herself, swirling her fingers through his creamy ejaculate and relishing its slick, sereous texture. With a naughty hum she then brought her hand to her mouth for a lick, enjoying the way the savory saltiness tasted as compared to her cold, sweet treat.

Roxas watched, panting and chuckling lowly at her cheekiness the whole time. Slinking one hand between her legs, he pushed his fingers to her sensitive folds and rubbed along her entrance, pressing at her clit when he found it.

"Mmm... You felt _so_  good," he hummed, distracting her with a charming voice and some deft, circular strokes. When Xion rolled her head to her shoulder and began to sigh, Roxas reached his other hand out for her wrist.

"Mmhmm," she moaned for him as his fingering continued. So preoccupied was she that she hardly noticed his other hand before it clamped around hers and stole her half-eaten popsicle right out of her fingers.

"Hey--!" Xion cried as soon as it flew out of her grip. She whipped around just in time to see him shoving it into his mouth, a triumphant smile on his lips. "Roxas! What the fuck?!"

"This is the last one," he explained calmly, licking up the melted ice cream with a hearty slurp.

"I know it is," she hissed, turning her legs and torso so she was straddling him proper once again. "And you had your chance at it while I was at /work/," After shoving a palm to his chest for balance he reached her other hand for his to grab it, but he effortlessly pushed her back and held it away high above his head

"I was saving it for you." Roxas kept up his sarcastically innocent ruse as she struggled against him.

"...Bullshit," Xion huffed, narrowing a glare into his eyes.

"I was," he said defensively. "I know how much you like big, hard shafts in your mouth,"

"You jerk..." she pouted, slinking her shoulders forward and rolling her eyes.

"Fine, have it back." Roxas sighed deeply, unable to contend her adorable brattiness. Without any shame she took the popscicle back and possessively stuck it in her mouth. "But I still want a treat,"

Xion arched an eyebrow at him. Then, without breathing a word, she planted her hands on his shoulders, raised herself off his waist, and rolled her hips forward until she was hovering her dripping, slick sex just inches above his mouth.

Roxas' lidded eyes glistened with desire as he licked his lips and clamped both hands around her thighs. Staring down at his expression, she cocked her head and smirked.

"Enjoy," she hummed sweetly before bending her thighs down to treat him to his favorite snack.


End file.
